The Reason
by Shadow Angel5
Summary: PG13 for some swear words.....it's a one Shot song fiction about Inuyasha thinking about Kagome...the song is the Reason by Hoobastank


A/n: Hello everyone...im Back and im sorry for not updating all my other stories...I have been so busy....not to mention depressed but I think it's getting better...another really big ring happened to me...my other Best friend messes up her life by sleeping with guy she liked and she had a boyfriend...she really loved him and knew she screwed her life then another guy was forced upon her....not to mention I'm best friends with her and her ex boyfriend...so it's been weird and hard....I'm asking if I can turn it into a story and tell people to think before they do anything stupid... not to mention everything has been really bad where I live....anyway here's a new story...it's a one shot song fic....and I know it's a little OCC but who knows what Inuyasha really thinks about Kagome. Besides we all know he loves her...even if he doesn't realize it himself.  
  
Title: The Reason  
  
INU'S PROFILE:  
  
I look at Kagome as she sleeps.... She's so beautiful, the way she moves in her sleep They was she makes the tiniest noises when she's Dreaming, She makes me want to change I know I hurt her when I see Kikyo and I don't want that anymore  
  
'I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know......'  
  
The fire burns as I watch her dream. The fox brat is in her arms. I want to be near her, I want her to be forever with me. Kagome.  
  
I don't want to go to hell with Kikyo anymore but I still have to protect her. Can you understand that? Why did she have to come along? Kagome.  
  
'.....I found a reason for me To change who I use to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you......'  
  
She makes me feel warm and different....I want to change...for her....not just for myself but for her. I know I've hurt her more times then I know. The look in her eyes tells me it all. She is the reason I am here. She is the Reason I am alive. Kagome's peaceful face fills my mind as I look down on her from above.  
  
'......I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish I could take it all away And me the one who catches all your tears That's why I need you to hear......'  
  
Kagome you're the reason I can go on.....I hate this it's too damn hard, why can't I tell you that I love you? You have become more to me then you will ever know.  
  
You're the Reason I am alive. The Reason I breathe. I watched as she stirred in her sleep. She had a little drool on the side of her mouth. I chuckled. You're the Reason I can laugh and complain.  
  
'......I found a reason for me To change who I use to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you And the reason is you And the reason is you And the reason is you......'  
  
I found you and I wanna tell you how I feel....you let it show so many times how much you care for me. Why can't I show you? You're the Reason I'm here. You have become my Existence, my everything... Only if I wasn't such a damn coward I could tell you ....you're my reason  
  
'.......I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know.......'  
  
I look to the fire. "Inuyasha?" I hear you call my name..."Are you awake?" "Yes Kagome." She smiles. "You should come down here. It's warmer." It amazes me how much you care for me...no matter how many times I hurt you.  
  
You always come back. I'm not perfect but I can't admit that....I'm not strong...at least not strong in a different sense. "Inuyasha?" I jumped down beside her. I want to change for you Kagome.  
  
You are my everything...not just a jewel detector....Keh.....Not anymore, you are the Reason I can love again. You are the Reason I trust again, You are my Reason Kagome. Even if you don't know.  
  
'.....I found a reason for me To change who I use to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you I found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do And the reason is you.....'  
  
"Kagome....You are my Reason for living." I finally say out loud. "Inuyasha." Kagome's mouth turns into a smile. A Smile that I want to see forever. "Inuyasha you are the reason I come here....Inuyasha I love you." She says. I grin. "Kagome I love you too....I want to change....and the reason is you..."  
  
'......And the reason is you.....'  
  
A/n: I know that was shot but it was on my mind for a little while...please let me know what you think of it...I will try to update everything else as soon as school's out which is Friday....thank you so much..... 


End file.
